


informed truths

by drinkofwourder



Category: Bon Appétit Test Kitchen RPF, Chef RPF
Genre: F/M, It's Pretty Weird, Public Sex, Sex Dream, Wet Dream, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkofwourder/pseuds/drinkofwourder
Summary: he’s in a lot deeper than he thought,or how he wished he could control his dreams.





	informed truths

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. Can't believe in doing this but, hey, why the hell not? I wrote this one over many nights, looking away like it was the sun itself and avoiding my own eyes. But it's done and now it's here for you to read.
> 
> As always, this is just for fun and strictly fiction. Don't go sharing this with anyone who doesn't need to know.
> 
> It's pretty funky but I hope you like it.

There were legs spread around his head, that much was true, and it was the only thing he could be certain on. Brad opened his eyes and found himself staring down at the counter in the test kitchen, he was at work, but there was the unmistakable feeling of legs around his head and fingers pushing his hat off of his head.

The only other thing he could be certain of was the pair of floral patterned panties in front of his nose, the scent very familiar. It was a woman and he was at work, and he pressed his mouth experimentally to the soft skin of her thigh. Because, hey, he was already there and it might be somewhere he wanted to be. His brain was certainly telling him that it was true.

The woman above him hummed, a soft sound that he could hardly hear, a sound that didn’t answer any of his questions. But he couldn’t bring himself to care, his mind had a mission and he kissed up her thigh without bothering to look up to see who it was. 

Maybe he just wasn’t supposed to know, but that didn’t make too much sense. He was at work, those were counters he saw every day. It had to be someone from work, that was the only thing that made any sense, but his brain was in a fog from the way she smelled, heavy, thick arousal and...and dark chocolate.

Eventually, he ran out of thigh and came face to face with those panties, lace trimmed and soaked through. Greedily, Brad pressed his nose in and inhaled her scent before pressing the flat of his tongue to the dark spot there, groaning at the taste. The woman above him seemed to like it as well, moaning a bit louder and finally speaking, sounding breathless and all too familiar.

“Brad,” Claire practically whined, “come on, please, stop teasing.”

He looked up suddenly, right into Claire’s bright red face and hooded lids, and he nearly flung himself backwards. He was with Claire? In the Test Kitchen, where they both worked with several other people who could walk in at any moment, creating the nastiest of HR violation and mountains of paperwork for them both to fill out. Oh God, he could get _fired_ for this. Both of them could, fired for acting like horny teenagers instead of being able to keep it in their respective pants until after work.

And yet, her short fingernails scraped over his scalp and he just couldn’t bring himself to care.

Brad hooked his finger under the damp fabric that covered her, hiding what he wanted, what he _needed_ , from his greedy tongue. Their eyes met when, without much left to do to stall or think, he slid his tongue up from her hole to her clit, circling around it. Claire gasped loudly and lowly, fighting to keep her eyes open as her lashes fluttered in a way that had heat rising to his cheeks. 

He was in between her legs, tongue pushing inside of her as his thumb made slow circles around her clit, yet the way her face look had all the blood rushing down from his brain to his cock. 

Maybe there wasn’t any blood in his brain to begin with, considering what they were doing in the kitchen.

But she was Claire, they were at work, and she tasted incredible on his tongue because Claire was just incredible in general. He wanted more instantly, moving back up to swipe at her clit with his tongue while his hands circled under her thighs, pulling her in closer to him. She gasped, moaning without care as to where they were as he stood up, pulling her up with him and keeping her up until she was shaking and crying out with her orgasm.

“ _God_ , Brad.” She said, voice breathy and pitched.

He looked into her eyes the entire time, holding her through it and only pulling back because he needed to breathe. At least, he was pretty sure he did, although he would’ve been content to forgo it all in favor of keeping his mouth on her, tasting everything she had to give him. Still, there were other things he could think of doing while standing up, cock straining hard and obscene, bulge pressing at the front of his dirtied apron like some practical joke.

God, they were still at work.

Still, Brad tossed his apron up and off of his head, yanking gracelessly at the front of his pants until he could pull himself out. He was hard, achingly so, and he just needed to be inside of her more than anything. It was the only thing he could think of, getting a hand around himself to prepare to aim and slide right in. She was certainly wet enough from where he was standing, something that sent a thrill through his mind. Claire was wet because of him and they were still at work and he wanted to fuck her more than anything. 

Maybe she deserved better than some illicit hook-up at work but he just couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when the head of his cock was pushing up against her cunt, just a little bit of pressure needed to slide right in.

“W-Wait,” Claire stopped him with a hand on his chest, “do you have a condom.”  
“Uh, no Claire, I don’t exactly think I’m gonna be doin’ this at work. Do you?”  
“No? Why would I ask you for a condom if I had one...y’know what, never mind. Let’s just risk it.”

His eyes went wide, watching her bite her lip, face flushed. Claire seemed to quite like the idea, sitting up slightly and gripping his cock in her small hand, batting his much larger hand away.

“What?” Brad asked, voice pitching up before trailing off into a groan as she locked her ankles around his back, drawing him in.  
“You heard me.” She said, grin spreading out over her face.

It wasn’t really a look he had seen on her face before, mischievous and strange and daring, like she was going rogue on a recipe, not drawing him in closer and positioning the head of his cock back at her entrance.

“C’mon.” She urged, voice deep with want, and he wasn’t exactly one to deny Claire what she needed.

So, Brad pushed into her tight, wet heat, and they moaned together into the air of the Test Kitchen. It was a lot to take in all at once, the way she felt around him as he started a gentle rhythm, looking down at the way she was spread out on the counter. Her dark hair with those pretty streaks fanned out around her head, and he was so glad that something had started this between them. 

That she had asked him for help. Unless...it had been him who had approached her. Or did they collide together. What they had been doing to start this, Brad really couldn’t remember. Looking down again, the counter changed into a bed and then a field of grass, and they were in the woods all of a sudden, where he had filmed those camping episodes, but...Claire wasn’t there for that. And she hadn’t been lying down when they first started, and she hadn’t been naked because they had rucked their clothes up instead of getting undressed because they were at work until they weren’t.

It hit him all at once. This wasn’t happening. It was all a dream, some fucked up sex dream about someone who he had been trying to push the feelings he had for her to the back of his mind. And then those feelings, those repressed thoughts, all came rocketing back and manifesting in the woman of his fucking dreams that he was still inside, still rutting into despite the revalation.

It was something he wanted. It was something he couldn’t have, not really, because she probably had no clue how he felt. Brad knew that the others had some inkling, but she was seemingly oblivious no matter what he said to her, what he did for her. Claire seemed to have no clue what she did to him. But, even as some people called him things like oblivious or not that smart, he could sometimes see that he did something to her too. That she had to feel something for him.

Or maybe he was just hopeful. Because it couldn’t just be one sided, not with how much he felt from her. Claire needed to feel something back because he couldn’t take it if she didn’t.

Underneath him, Claire gripped a handful of grass under her back and she laughed breathily, eyes slipping shut.

“You’re dreaming? Of course you are, you’d actually have to talk to me to make this happen, Brad.”

And, about as abruptly as it had started, it ended. Brad woke up, eyes shooting open as he stared up at the ceiling.

He had a sex dream like some horny teenager. About _Claire_. A very respected co-worker, and he was having some dirty fantasy about her, a dirty fantasy where they were at work nonetheless. Disrespecting half the people he knew in one fell swoop, but mostly Claire, who was very professional and it was very unlikely that she was even into him like that.

The worst part about it was that he was still hard, and that he couldn’t resist the urge to circle a hand around himself, groaning and trying to forget the imagined feeling of her around him. It took just seconds for him to fail because of course he did, the faces and noises she made coming right into the forefront of his mind. Would she really sound like that, or would it be entirely different? 

Maybe she was quieter or maybe she was even louder, maybe she’d want to be on top. Certainly wouldn’t want to be at work, maybe at her place? He wasn’t sure but everything and anything with Claire sounded perfectly appealing, fucking up into his hand and picturing that it was her.

He’d like to find out what she was like, he knew that much. Brad wanted to take her to a real bed for starters, but he also wanted to take her out on dates and stuff. To nice restaurants or to piles of take-out containers building fences on the arms of her couch when they were both too dead from work to even think about cooking. Brad just wanted to be around her, in his or her bed, getting shitty fast food after their shoots go late, watching her laugh at the stupid jokes he made behind her hand. He wanted Claire in any way, in every way, and that thought had him cumming with a grunt, shooting off onto his stomach.

And then his alarm went off, ruining that shameful afterglow. Because the worst part wasn’t that he’d jerked off to Claire. No, the worst part was that it wasn’t Sunday like he had thought. It was Monday and he was going to have to get up and drive into work, remembering all of this as he looked right at Claire and had to pretend like he hadn’t acted like a total creep in both his dream and his post-dream fantasy.

This was going to make everything a hell of a lot harder. He had managed to avoid bringing his little schoolboy crush outside of the walls of the building they worked in, checking it at the door like it was his coat. But it had grown far too much for him to ignore it, far too much for him to pretend it wasn’t real. 

He had a _thing_ for Claire. Capital T and a hard dot over the i, written in his brain like he was angry about it. Because he was angry about it, angry at himself because he just couldn’t keep it low key. It was real and it was undeniable and it was completely impossible to ignore.

Brad scrubbed a sticky hand over his face and groaned at the evidence of what he had done smearing on his cheek. He contemplated calling in sick for just a brief moment before getting up and getting ready for the day, the thought that he’d have to be face to face with Claire very soon not leaving his brain.

_Shit_. He was in way deeper than he thought. And admitting it to himself was just going to make his life a hell of a lot harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I have comment moderation on so anyone who wants to can leave a comment, just let me know if you don't want me to post it!


End file.
